The Soldier
by OurFerrisWheel
Summary: Running; that's all I remember doing. I don't remember how it happened but it did and there's no one but God, Allah maybe even Odin to thank for all my prayers coming true. He stood there staring at me, cold calculating, a living legend, a secret that should be kept from all mankind. "You work for S.H.I.E.L.D." It was a statement not a question. He's going to kill me.


**Heyyyy guyysssss… yes I know i've been abandoning my other works but I promise i'll be on it as soon as possible, until then please please please enjoy and I hope you're all doing well…:)**

* * *

 ** _The Knight_**

Running; that's all I remember doing, panting and sweating whilst doing so. I don't remember how it happened but it did and there's no one but God, Allah maybe even Odin to thank for all my prayers coming true. Brown eyes ahead and light blonde hair wavering back, I sprinted. Since the day they took me, I prayed; and now after a fortnight of being starved, tortured and initially let to slowly rot as my company had became distant to negotiating with my captors for my return, I am free.

Working in S.H.I.E.L.D did make situations like this almost inevitable, especially when the top secret government agency has noting short of an evil twin.

H.Y.D.R.A.

Yes, I was the captive, literally a S.H.I.E.L.D nobody, I am a tech worker initially recruited because of my small philosophy with the hacking of America's Educational System just to bump my grades a bit. As well as accidentally hacking into U.S intelligence that lead me to S.H.I.E.L.D. However I guess there were some good things from it. Sometimes I'd go on small missions with of-course specialised S.H.I.E.L.D agents, as their hacker. I'm not the best, but I'm still good. Completed every mission so far successfully, as I said I'm good.

The snow was covering my ankles freezing my small brown ballet shoes that happened to be cream a fortnight ago. My knee length cream chiffon dress dirty and torn, now probably 5 inches shorter than it was before was the only thing that kept me from experiencing the harsh air resistance as I kept running. There was a mechanical noise behind me, as if i was being followed by a machine. I didn't know where I was, just that the H.Y.D.R.A base had exploded and tuned to ashes,hopefully. My cell wasn't exactly locked up to the greatest measure. No steel doors or masses of patrolling guards behind it. As soon as the alarm rang, the barred rusty cage door that kept me, opened, guards with guns running back, centre, left and right, anywhere ignoring my presence and speaking in commands deemed Russian. That's when I heard it, it was an explosion that sent everyone to the ground as it shook heavily. I ran, that was the only instinct that barked through my head. Ignoring the pain in my body from where they beat me, swiping my red bloody nose that was given to me by Rumlow an hour ago, I ran faster than I have ever done before.

It was surprising when I saw an exit, almost as if someone was helping me out or I was just a mouse following a trap, but I was too hyped with adrenaline to know any better. This may never come again. The dark corridors I was so used to despite my short stay, made me blind to the sight of the outside world. Snow covered everything, apart from the tree tops that peaked out green naturally.

Pine trees.

I ran, I'm still running. past the ground covered with ice and snow, my breath hitching and the stitch in my chest growing wild. I didn't care, maybe S.H.I.E.D sent a patrol team to take down the base? The energy I had was already wearing away, adrenaline was vanishing out of my system in time for all pain to come back to me. My brown eyes were blurry with tears as everything in my body did nothing but burn. I don't know how long I had distanced myself from the base, but despite the pain and the tears still running down my eyes I still knew I had to run, faster and faster away from them.

The base was located within the mountains, a perfect cover up, this meant that I was running down it and exceptionally faster than anticipated due to it's slope. Thats when I heard it again, the mechanical noise but then it stopped and was replayed by a dreadful shrill.

"SANDERS!" my last name was screamed out by Rumlow, I heard the gun shots that signified him and his group of guards were close by. As I slowly reach the wilderness of a forest below the mountain, I hear more shots being fired. Rumlow's voice growls much rougher this time.

"SANDERS, IF YOU DON'T STOP RUNNING I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT YA TILL YOU'RE HARDLY RECOGNISABLE."

I can tell he's not far off probably 50 to 70 ft away, and i'm debating whether to stop running or carry on to spite him and end my life. Gun shots still being fired, I hear another but from a different weapon, the sound was of pure strength and was almost gone as it arrived. I hear yelps and thuds of Rumlow's guards knocked down by the shear impact of being shot. Their groans covering my mind with confusion that I had to look back quickly to confirm my suspicions.

Indeed I was right, the only men who were running I can see now were three guards and Rumlow…okay now two guards and Rumlow. I quickly averted my eyes ahead. More shots were being fired. Seeing Rumlow's fiery eyes made the hairs on the back of my neck shiver in the most unpleasant way. I knew he was evil, the shifty cocky little shit always had eyes filled with lust and degraded women by opting to share every dirty fantasy he performed on his most willing one night stands. It is a wonder S.H.I.E.L.D even hired him in the first place. Granted he was a ruthless agent, but none the less he was not a team player. The double crossing arrogant asshole should be damned if he loses me. I was the bargaining chip to the Cap…. Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. Not a very high bargain, but none the less a bargain, but Cap being Cap may try and accept it.

I couldn't take it any more, my legs were the first to crack. After jumping to avoid a small stream my running came to a halt, as I tripped on a trunk. Perfect blonde move. I quickly recovered though, but not nearly as quick enough. As I got up from the fall, a gun shot managed to put a bullet into a tree trunk beside me. The shot was so loud that I knew the distance from myself and the shooter was not as far as i'd hoped it would be. Rumlow and his two guards managed to close off most of the distance before I had even got the chance to turn around and face them.

When I did, I immediately received a sharp pain on my left cheek, sending me down once again. The pain was so hard that not even the freezing temperatures couldn't aid it's numbness. I yelped, realising it was by Rumlow's hand my eyes darted towards him…

 _Oh if looks could castrate._

He looked down at me smiling whilst the lust in his eyes roared like petrol being chucked into an open fire. He wore short sleeves despite the cold and was armoured with weapons that wrapped around his torso. His two goons were on either side of him his level of height and muscle, wearing nothing but clad black with the red emblem of H.Y.D.R.A wrapped on their left arm.

"Caitlyn Caitlyn Caitlyn…" he said, slicing the name with his voice. He pulled out his hand, running it through his greasy dark brown hair. He walked forward whilst I crawled back, trying to keep a shred amount of distance in between us. My hands scraped a large bark of wood, I knew if I could get him close enough, the possibility of hitting him would deem a good opportunity to make a run for it.

"Kitten, why the long face huh?" he said as he crouched beside me.

"My name is not kitten, you double crossing bastard." I reply with as much rage I could fit into one sentence.

Unfortunately this sends me another slap across my face, my nose burning and cheeks reddening.

"Heck of a brave little girl aren't ya.. for a little S.H.I.E.L.D nobody, you have a tongue on ya, looks like i'm maybe gonna have to teach ya some manners." his voice drawled sizing my body. My eyes widened, in shock as well as disgust.

"You disgusting son of a bitch."

Before I even registered it, my right hand swung at Rumlow's head with the thick wooden limb, but before the impact could take place, his arm shot out hand catching the branch and throwing it aside yanking it from my grip as he stood. His eyes spouted venom, anger scorching the atmosphere.

I swallowed nothing but air, praying to anyone who'd listen that this would turn out better than i'd expect it to.

"Was that mean't to hit me, kitten?" he forged mock terror, his goons laughing at my failed escape attempt. I started to back away, trying to get within a decent amount of space from him. In doing so he caught on as well as the two guards and slowly paced towards me. My back hit the base of a trunk, preventing anymore distance being created.

 _Oh shit._

"Stay away from me." I said, keeping the slight tremor from my voice, however falling. My response was met with nothing but a cruel laugh from Rumlow and his pests.

"Oh ain't I scared!" the sarcasm totally detectable from his voice, as he moved even closer he kept his filthy hands hovering over his belt ready to unbuckle. A shiver ran down my spine.

"What you gonna do? Try and hit me again? Oh kitten, I thought you were one of the nerds from tech. You're not the sharpest tool are ya." he smirked slimily.

"You're one to talk about intelligence, it's scary to think that people like you are graduating from college as we speak."

A kick in the stomach was sent my way. I clutched my abdomen, coughing whilst hearing the sadistic laughs from my captors. It wasn't until I felt someone grab my ankles towards them that I started to switch to panic mode. Through my blurred vision, I saw Rumlow's callous smirk as he pinned me down whilst I struggled against him. Hitting, kicking and shouting verbal abuse did nothing. Taking my two wrists with one hand he suppressed a dagger from his belt and held it to my throat, closing his mouth to my ear he began to speak.

"Kitten, I hate it when you do that. You know I have to punish you it looks like i'm gonna have to teach you some manners after all." His disgusting grin turned to his goons next,"Boys, we're gonna have some fun tonight." My eyes widened with shock, a small whimper escaped before I knew it.

Rumlow took note of this, he laughed "Oh don't worry kitten, you'll be begging for more soon." He grabbed the blade and started with my right sleeve. Before he could even tear an inch, two shots were fired and the two monkeys that followed Rumlow fell dead bleeding out of their foreheads. The mechanical sound grew heavier now and stood right behind Rumlow. His dark brown hair slightly reaching his shoulders, his black attire including his masked face screamed out 'military assassin', the weapon that caused the previous guard's deaths attached to his hands...a metal hand... a METAL ARM... was the last thing I saw before Rumlow turned around blocking my view. A mixture of emotions went through my captor's face, Shock, horror, anger, fear.

Before more could register, he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown behind, his blade fell to my side. He was punched forcibly in a way that could only shatter bones and puncture organs. The gracefulness of the hero of the hour was almost as poetic as when the Cap fights, but this guy was darker. His attacks were elegant, fast but ruthless. His movements, strong, agile but bitter. His face what was left uncovered by the mask he wore stood emotionless, cold, calculating, but fire was catching within his eyes. He was rising.

Rumlow was either dead or unconscious within half a minute. Captivated by the performance, I didn't even see the man looking at me, it took the small flash of his metal arm from the sun hitting it to see he was walking towards me. He took of the mask that covered the lower half of his face and dropped it on the ground, but even with the damn thing on I knew who he was. I stood up faster than I had anticipated, my jaw hitting the ground as I faced the man I knew mostly to fear.

The Winter Soldier.

A legend written off as lies, the figure everybody knew not to divulge into. A secret that should be kept locked away from the living world. I knew here and now where my fate would be, I had no combat skills, I was not silver tongued, there was no possibility of escaping death. However this didn't escape my actions.

Grabbing the knife from the ground quickly, I backed against the tree for support, he was 7ft away and looked at me with his emotionless blank stare that somehow shone a hint of confusion. However as soon as it arrived it left, leaving me with that coldness. I pointed the knife at him, making him stop walking towards me. My confidence grew, too much for my liking but before I could speak he beat me to it.

"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D." It was a statement not a question, his voice a little hindered by his soviet employers.

Shock was the only thing I registered, It wasn't common knowledge that one of the best agents we have Natasha Romanov was injured by the Soldier himself, close to death. As a tech worker you do get some odd files here and there. Judging by the fact that she was from S.H.I.E.L.D as am I and that the Solider was from H.Y.D.R.A, the outcome of this encounter would be nothing but deadly.

"I'm not an agent I don't want any trouble."

He stared at me for a few moment, moments that could be interpreted as hours. He continued walking towards me as cold sweat ran down my face.

"Please."

His eyes blazed between confusion and blankness once more. Suddenly he's eyes were unreadable, and he was only 3ft away. I panicked but all I could do was watch.

He's going to kill me.

I couldn't breath, my chest was moving up and down but I couldn't breath. Gasping, water filled the corners of my eyes. Black and white spots threatened to make an appearance and they did, the knife was snatched away from my hand gently. The only thing I remember before the black tide washed me was the cold metal preventing my fall. I wasn't running, despite being with the assassin, I was free. Then darkness was all I saw.

 **Tadaaaaaaaahhh , Please Please please review ! this is my first Winter Solider story and I really hope you've enjoyed it, please tell me what you think it really brings a smile to my face :) even if the review is negative. Many thanks for reading :D Have a great day :)**


End file.
